Paris
Paris is the most populous city of France, as well as the seat of the French government. Since the 12th century, it has been the epicenter of countless political, artistic, religious, economic, and cultural movements. In the Outlander series, Jamie and Claire travel to Paris to ingratiate themselves with Charles Stuart and his Jacobite allies. History Located on the bank of the Seine, Paris has been inhabited for millennia and has been a bonafide cultural and intellectual center of Europe since the founding of Europe's second university in 1150. Between the 12th and 16th centuries, the fiercely Catholic Paris endured near-constantly religious wars. At the end of the 16th century, Henry IV was crowned King of France, ushering an era of religious tolerance and modernization. Under Henri IV and his successors, Louis XIV and Louis XV, Paris was underwent large-scale arcetricturial projects and represented the heart of Enlightenment thought. However, large swaths of the city were still overcrowded, dangerous, disenfranchised, and diseased. In 1789, inequality and political unrest ignited the . After the Revolution, France underwent several large-scale political shifts, vacillating between republicanism and authoritarianism. In the mid-19th century, Georges-Eugène Haussmann razed the outdated quarters of Paris to create the iconic boulevards, parks, and public buildings of modern Paris. Despite Nazi occupation during and post-war social shifts, Paris continues to be a cultural and economic powerhouse. Locations within Paris ;L'Hôpital des Anges : A charity hospital near Notre-Dame, based on the real-life Hôtel-Dieu. Mother Hildegarde serves as the chief administrator. While in Paris, Claire volunteers there and develops a relationship with Mother Hildegarde.Faith Fraser is later born in the hospital, and buried on the property. ;Couvent des Anges : The convent run by Mother Hildegarde, the primary function of which is to support L'Hopital. ;Notre-Dame :A 12th century cathedral at the center of Paris. It serves as a meeting point for Master Raymond and Comte St. Germain. ;Raphael Wattiswade's rare bookshop :Minerva Wattiswade and her father's temporary home during their residence in Paris in the 1740s. The shop sells a large variety of rare books, but the back-room is used by Raphael for information gathering. ;House in Rue Tremoulins :A spacious townhouse owned by Jared Fraser. Jamie and Claire occupy the house while staying in France. ;Fraser et Cie :The company owned by Jared Fraser. They have offices in Paris in addition to a small warehouse. ;The Golden Cockerel :A gentleman's club, frequented by the Comte St. Germain as well as Michael Murray. ;Bois de Boulogne :A park on the edge of Paris with a seedy reputation. Used by Jamie and Jack Randall for their ill-fated duel. ;Bastille :A fortress and prison used as a state prison, often used for high-profile prisoners or for those accused of crimes against the state. Jamie is sent to the Bastille for dueling, though he is later pardoned thanks to Claire. ;The Hawkins's house in Rue Malory :Home inhabited by the Hawkins family, including Mary Hawkins and her uncle, Silas Hawkins, during their time in Paris. ;The Duke of Sandringham's house in Rue St. Anne :Rented home of the Duke of Sandringham while he is in Paris. Residents TV Series References Category:Locations Category:Real Locations Category:Cities